Episode 1758 (1 April 1999)
Synopsis It's the day of Peggy and Frank's wedding. After a heavy stag night the groom's party are running late. Frank's old mate Jimmy acts as chauffeur. It's obvious he and Pat are old flames. Roy is unimpressed. Ricky's collected the wrong suit. It's several sizes too small for him. Exasperated, Frank silences Ricky by explaining "I cannot hang around while we search for the perfect cut of suit for you. You're going. Okay?". The men leave for the church. Pat calls on Peggy and finds her slumped on the bed. Concerned, Pat asks her what's wrong. Peggy listlessly answers "I'm not going through with it. I'm not getting married". Phil dresses himself for the wedding. Grant continues to maintain he's not going. Pat confronts Grant. She tells him "Peggy's pulling out, and it's all your fault". Grant doesn't buy Pat's altruism. He sneers "I can't believe you're overjoyed. Everybody knows Roy's second best. It's always been Frank for you". Stunned, Pat slaps Grant across the face. Pat exits, leaving Grant to make his own decision. Grant visits Peggy and apologises. He admits "what I said yesterday was wrong. If you want me at the church I'll be there". Peggy bluntly asserts "illness changes things". She voices her intention not to waste her remaining years with the wrong man. Grant allays Peggy's fears. She changes her mind. Grant shouts down to the chauffeur. Frank anxiously waits at the church for Peggy to arrive. His worst fears are confirmed when Pat tells him "Peggy had a bit of a change of heart. But don't worry. Grant's talking to her". Frank continues to worry. Consumed by doubt and self loathing, Frank makes up his mind. He announces to all present "the wedding's off. Sorry to have wasted your time". Frank exits the church only to collide with Peggy on her way in. They recover from their shock, then make their way down the aisle. Elsewhere, Louise receives an unexpected visitor: Gianni. Reluctantly, she lets him in. Gianni apologises for his earlier snub. Louise scoffs at his blunt come-ons. Gianni takes Louise in his arms and tries to disrobe her. Louise is hostile until he kisses her neck. They fall into a passionate embrace. They share a moment. Louise is disappointed when Gianni abruptly leaves. Frank and Peggy exchange vows and leave for the reception in the Vic. Consumed by jealousy, Roy pushes Pat too far. He chides her "Grant was right. It's always been Frank for you". Pat snubs Roy and dances with Jimmy. Grant tries to make amends with Peggy. She tells him "I'd like you to put the past behind you. Go over and shake Frank's hand". Ian's ardour for Melanie becomes increasingly apparent. Pat advises "she's gorgeous Ian. If you don't snap her up, someone else will". Roy's anxiety is manifest. Peggy tries to reassure him that "maybe what bothers you don't bother Pat". Roy suspects Frank's told Peggy about his marital problems. Roy takes Frank to task. Frank angrily refutes Roy's accusations, then gently suggests Pat might have told Peggy. Roy nurses his hurt at the bar. When Jimmy lewdly confides that "you and me both know it ain't 'til you get Pat in the sack that she really comes alive" Roy is enraged. Roy pushes Jimmy away and makes for the bathroom. There he takes a Viagra pill. Frank and Peggy share an intimate moment upstairs. He surprises her with honeymoon tickets to visit Sam in Alicante. Peggy's happiness is short-lived. She tentatively asks Frank "did you think I wasn't gonna show?" Frank bluffs before conceding he had doubts. Peggy snaps "then none of it matters. This isn't a proper marriage". She exits, leaving Frank distraught. In his speech Frank tells the assembled guests "today I nearly made the biggest blunder of all. I started walking out. But then I opened the doors and there was Peggy. And I knew, before she said a word, she was the lady I wanted to spend the rest of my life with". Frank's heartfelt speech allays Peggy's doubts. Frank shakes Grant's hand before leaving with Peggy for the honeymoon. Ian impetuously suggests to Melanie they take a bottle of champagne outside. She hesitantly agrees. Ian meaningfully tells her "I really like you". To his surprise, Melanie replies "I feel the same" before she leans over to kiss him. Seemingly possessed, Roy forcibly takes Pat to one side. He tells her "we're going home. I'm going to be a real husband to you tonight". Pat pushes him away. Roy is devastated. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Sid Owen as Ricky *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Carol Harrison as Louise *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Mark Homer as Tony *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *June Brown as Dot *Lucy Speed as Natalie Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes